


Topaz

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AA, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a Bardine oneshot set in my rebuilding series!
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Series: Rebuilding Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Topaz

Nappa tossed down the rag on the bar and waved his hand in front of Bardock’s face. His life long friend had been sitting at the bar drinking several pops. He was still in his uniform from his factory job and appeared deep in thought. Nappa sighed, ”What’s got you thinking?"

“Gine,” Bardock answered almost instantly and pushed his glass for a refill. 

“Knew I shouldn’t have offered free refills,” Nappa muttered and he raised a brow, "I thought things were good with Gine and AA was helping yah out. That things with Gine were heating back up again,” the bald man teased. 

Bardock’s expression did not waver, ”It is, but we have never had issues with that. I go with Raditz to AA a lot. It’s just…Gine and I have been married for over 40 yrs. I never have been able to get her much. Couldn't afford it and we spend most our money saving to come to this country. But I used to stash a few bucks from my paycheck for the occasional drink...well binge night. So that is extra funds now. I also cut back my cigarettes a few months ago. I have enough to get her something nice." 

"Well look at you mister romantic,” Nappa teased with a smirk, leaning on the bar. 

"Your woman what do you get her?" Bardock asked and checked his phone quickly. 

"Mine likes perfume. I usually ask her kids and grandkids what she mentions. Before that, I had to shop around and pick my best guess. But that’s what she talks about a lot. Lipstick and perfume,” Nappa stated, wiping at the bar again. 

Bardock smiled a little, “Ah.” 

…

Gine sighed and looked at the meal she had plated for her husband. After a long morning at the deli, she came home and called her eldest like clockwork asking about her youngest grandchild. Gine then would work on chores while chatting and start dinner. 

“Well, I have no clue where your father is,” Gine huffed, “I called Nappa and he said he left about two hours ago and if he isn’t with you…I am worried.” 

“Dad wouldn’t do anything dumb ma. Even if he thought about binging he would go to our group or something. Call his sponsor. Dad’s tough as nails,” Raditz reassured and Gine smiled as she heard Ruta babble near the phone. “Ruta agrees.” 

Gine smiled to herself and turned to the door as she heard it creak open, “Well speak of the devil himself. We will see you this weekend honey.” She hung up and put her hands on her hips, “And where were you my evidently elusive husband,” she asked but ultimately shooed him to his seat and set his plate down. 

“I stopped by the corner store and picked up some spice cake from Nappa’s,” he responded nonchalantly, shoveling his wife’s food in his mouth eagerly. 

Gine smiled proudly she had made one of Bardock’s favorite dinners. She didn’t want to patronize him but she was sure glad he had committed so deeply to his sobriety and had hit a three-month landmark. “You sure worked up an appetite today. They still pushing you at work?” 

“They are but I welcome it. The pay is highest for those who have the best numbers and it allows me to do more for our family. Goku may not need help but I know Raditz still struggles.” 

Gine sat next to him and tilted her head, “You are quite chatty.” Bardock raised a brow with a mouth full of noodles. “I am quite used to my man of few words.” 

“Hm.” 

“There he is,” Gine chimed with a smile and placed another slice of bread on his plate. 

“And you.” Gine looked up at him with confusion and he opened his palm to reveal a small gold band with a topaz stone sitting in the center, “I can do more for you.” 

“What is this for?” Gine smiled and admired the ring after putting it on her hand. 

“You always look at the rings other women wear and wanted to get you one of your own.” 

“Thank you, hun,” she said and kissed him. She got up to get him seconds and he grabbed her wrist. She knowingly smirked at him and kissed him, nodding toward the hall. He ran his hand down her back as they walked toward their bedroom. 


End file.
